


The Office: Webcam Pam

by pyrofanity



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrofanity/pseuds/pyrofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam Beesly helps her fiance Jim Halpert fulfill a fantasy by letting him watch her fuck another guy through webcam while at Pratt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office: Webcam Pam

Pam Beesly, fiancé of Jim Halpert, had been away at Pratt for several months. With the distance between them, Jim and Pam had to find new ways to pleasure each other when they couldn’t be in the same place. Their phone sex had eventually led to the revelation of fantasies in the heat of the moment and that is how Jim found himself in his current situation. His fiancé Pam, the love of his life, was going to let another guy fuck her tonight and Jim was going to watch via webcam.

Jim’s phone chimed indicating a new text from Pam and he picked up his phone with shaky hands. He was sitting in the dark in his apartment in Scranton staring at his computer screen which showed an HD picture of Pam’s dorm room and her bed. Before she had left for Pratt, Jim and Pam had bought her a new laptop and got her the best webcam they could find so she would be clear for Jim to see while video chatting. They never imagined that webcam would ever be used for its current purpose. 

“Heading back now,” was all that the text said. 

Jim gulped in both anticipation and disbelief that this was actually happening. His heart began pounding even harder and he felt his erection throb underneath his pajama pants. Their phone sex had been getting stale and the random little mention of Pam being with another guy and Jim watching had gotten them both off harder than anything else had over the phone up until then. That had been a couple of weeks ago and now here they were about to actually go through with it.

The plan was for Pam to go to a bar near the campus and find a guy to bring back to her dorm with her. She had told Jim how a lot of guys checked her out at the bars, and some even groped her occasionally, and she didn’t think it would take much to get one to come home with her and the promise of fucking her.

Pam had apparently been right about that as it had barely been an hour since she had texted him a photo of herself with the message that she was leaving for the bar. Pam had put on one of her tighter skirts and Jim’s favorite sweater of hers. He had asked her what she had on underneath, but she just told him that it was for the guy she was going to fuck and he would just have to wait to find out.

Jim was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when sound began to come over the webcam. Pam’s door was opening and Jim could suddenly hear laughter as Pam and someone else began to enter the room. It all happened so fast that Jim wasn’t even really ready. 

Not that he could have ever been truly ready for what he was about to watch.

This entire situation had Jim in a constant state of disbelief. However, as soon as Pam and her chosen guy walked into view of the webcam, Jim’s disbelief grew even more. He didn’t know what he was picturing in his head for the guy who would be fucking his fiancé but he never expected that guy to be black. 

Once Jim was able to get over that startling fact, his attention was renewed on the action taking place on his computer screen.

He thought that maybe things would lead up to Pam getting fucked slowly, but that wasn’t how it happened. Instead, Pam had barely even sat on her bed before the random guy was there with her and fiercely making out with his fiancé. Jim almost shot his load right then and there, but he somehow controlled himself. He couldn’t believe he was getting off while watching his fiancé kiss another guy. Jim heard Pam moan as the random guy’s hands roamed her curvy body and realized he had never heard her make that sound when it wasn’t caused by him.

After a few minutes of messy kissing, Jim saw Pam pull back to catch her breath. Her hair was mussed and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. However, the other guy didn’t give her much time to herself before he was pulling Pam into his lap to straddle him. Pam’s tight skirt rode dangerously high on her bare legs and exposed most of her toned thighs.

“Get that sweater off girl,” the guy told Pam who immediately began to comply with his command.

Jim gulped as he watched his once innocent fiancé unbutton her bright pink sweater while straddling the lap of a random black guy she had picked up from a bar to fuck her. Thoughts of regret slipped through his mind but were quickly overpowered as Pam shrugged her sweater of her shoulders and tossed it to the floor revealing a cream colored bra with black trim supporting her incredible tits. Jim’s cock pulsed again at the sight of the lingerie Pam had bought special for their first anniversary. 

“Damn girl you got some nice tits here,” the guy said as he immediately began to grope Pam’s breasts over her bra. 

Pam’s only reply was a cute giggle that Jim thought he was only capable of getting her to do that quickly led into a moan. 

After a few minutes of enjoying Pam’s breasts, the guy she was with got tired of her bra being in the way and quickly helped her lose it. Once it was gone and Pam’s tits were completely bare, it was only another second before the guy had one of her nipples in his mouth. Pam threw her head back and let out a sexy moan at the sensation. The guy spent a while devouring Pam’s luscious tits with his mouth all while Pam whimpered and moaned at the feeling while also slowly grinding her curvy hips against the guy’s jean covered crotch.

Back in Scranton, Jim was squeezing his cock that was still inside his pajama pants. He was harder than he could ever remember being, but was so engrossed in watching his screen that it hadn’t even occurred to him to start stroking himself yet.  
It wasn’t long before the guy wanted to get more of the sexy white girl on his lap than just sucking her tits and Jim watched with widening eyes as the guy pushed Pam off his lap and onto her feet. Pam was still wearing her heels and stumbled back a step or two as the guy rose to his feet as well and quickly began to strip. Jim saw Pam’s eyes also grow in size when the guy dropped his boxers and his cock came into view for the first time.

Pam had partially felt the size of the cock while she had been grinding on him, but was still shocked to see it without clothes covering it. Jim on the other hand could only open his mouth in shock at the size of it. He had no idea how big it actually was through the computer screen, but it was undoubtedly larger than his.

“Don’t just stand there girl,” the guy said with a chuckle at her shock. “Get them lips to work.”

Pam just dumbly nodded and slowly dropped to her knees and shuffled forward to be within reach of the first black cock she had ever seen in person. She reached out a shaky manicured hand and slowly wrapped it around the cock in front of her. Her small hand barely reached around the thick cock and the thought of how much bigger it was than Jim flashed through her mind as she imagined him watching her right this very moment.

Pam felt a hand on the back of her head that brought her back to the present moment and encouraged her to open her mouth and began to give the random guy she had chosen earlier in the night a blowjob. She began by licking around the head of the black dick and stroking the base of it with her hand. She couldn’t fit much of it into her mouth at first but managed to start sucking by opening her mouth a little wider than she usually had to.

The guy standing above her whose name she didn’t even know wasn’t very impressed and tightened his grip in her hair and began to push her further onto his cock. Pam had sort of been expecting him to do that and went along with it as best she could. Before long, the guy’s entire cock was buried to the hilt in Pam’s mouth and part of her throat. Pam focused on breathing through her nose as Jim watched in stunned silence. He had no idea Pam could take that much into her mouth. She had never done that with him before.

The guy’s grip on Pam’s hair tightened even more to the point of causing Pam a little pain and the guy began to thrust his thick cock into and out of Pam’s mouth. His speed solely built up and before long Pam was getting roughly throat fucked on her knees in her dorm room as her fiancé watched unbeknownst to the guy doing the thrusting. 

Jim finally pulled his cock out of his pajama pants and began to slowly stroke himself as he watched the love of his life get her face fucked like a common whore by a random black guy and listened to her gagging and slurping as she endured the brutal face fucking. Part of him was worried about things going too far, but the intense feeling of watching one of his most forbidden fantasies come true kept those thoughts to a low hum in the background of his mind.

Pam’s hands were bracing herself on the floor of her dorm room as she worked to stay upright against the force of the black cock being repeatedly shoved down her throat. Her eyes were watering at the face fucking and saliva was leaking from the corners of her mouth and beginning to dribble onto her ample chest.

Just when Pam didn’t think she could take much more, the guy pulled his dick from between her lips with a wet slurping sound and shoved Pam onto the floor. Pam landed sprawled on her ass and scowled up at the guy while using her hand to wipe drool from her face.

“You said you wanted it rough bitch,” the guy said while laughing.

“And I meant it,” Pam said defiantly as she began to climb to her feet.

That was the first thing Pam had said since getting back in range of the microphone on her laptop and hearing it made Jim’s dick twitch in his hand. They had not really discussed specifics of what Pam would have the stranger do to her, but apparently she wanted the guy to be rough with her. Jim swallowed again and focused on the action once again.

As Pam was halfway to her feet, the guy roughly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. The guy pulled her close to him and grabbed her ass hard enough to lift her to her toes and moan loudly. The guy used his other hand to grab Pam’s face and forced her to look him in the eyes.

“Well that’s what you gonna get then,” the guy said.

He roughly led Pam by her arm towards her small dorm bed, sat down on the edge and pulled the Dunder Mifflin receptionist over his lap. Pam let out a yelp at the sudden change in direction and before she could even recover from that, she felt her tight black skirt being pulled up over her ass and her panties being pulled down. She tried to crane her neck to see what was happening when the first smack landed on her plump ass.

“Damn girl,” the guy said while resting his hand on her plump ass, “you got one hell of an ass for a slutty white girl.”

“Thanks,” Pam said through gritted teeth as her ass still stung from the first smack.

The guy continued to fondle and spank Pam’s ass for a few minutes with some slaps hard enough to make Pam yelp in a combination of pleasure and pain. Pam’s ass was one of her sexiest features and every guy she had ever been with had absolutely loved it. 

Pam always thought that her tits were her best feature, but she was always surprised at the reaction her ass got.

Before long, the guy began to reach his hand deeper between Pam’s legs and she jumped at the feeling of strange fingers stroking her now very wet pussy.

“Fuck,” the guy said when he felt how aroused the white slut who basically threw herself at him at the bar was. “You ready to be fucked ain’t ya?”

“Ye..yes,” Pam said with a stutter as she struggled to hold back a load moan at the contact with her most intimate area.

“Well, get up then bitch,” the guy said with one last resounding slap on the plump ass of Pam Beesly while her fiancé secretly watched via webcam.

Pam climbed off of the lap of the guy she was with and her skirt fell back over her curvy hips and round ass. She almost lost her balance as her panties were still spread between her lower thighs. She let the panties fall to her ankles and stepped out of them while the guy watched on with a shit eating grin and Jim watched on in a continuing state of semi-disbelief and incredible horniness. 

Once Pam had tossed her panties aside, she reached behind her and grasped the small zipper on the back of her skirt with shaky hands. For some reason, the idea of being completely naked in front of both her fiancé digitally and this random black guy in person had brought her nerves back full force. The seemingly shy art student blushed heavily as the fabric of her skirt pooled around her ankles and she stepped out of her last article of clothing.

“Don’t get shy on me now slut,” the guy jeered at Pam when he noticed her blush. “Now get your ass on the bed!”

Pam could only gulp, nod, and move towards the small dorm bed upon which only Jim had fucked her in the past. The guy stood up and gave Pam room to sit on the bed and lay back on her pillows. She barely even had time to get comfortable before the guy was climbing on to the bed and working his way on top of her.

Pam risked a quick glance at the webcam on her desk and immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. Was Jim watching? Was he enjoying this? Thoughts were flying through Pam’s head. She couldn’t believe that she was about to get fucked by a complete stranger while her fiancé watched. Pam was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of an unfamiliar, and very big cock, began to rub up and down over her wet pussy lips.  
Pam looked down just in time to watch the guy begin to penetrate her cunt with his rock hard dick. The contrast of the black cock against her pale, milky flesh caused a shiver to run through the curvy brunette. She had never thought about being with a black guy before but the taboo of it really had her motor running.

The guy above her continued to thrust his member forward as Pam watched, and felt, the cock reach places in her that she had never felt before. After a few seconds of adjusting position and shuffling around by both parties, the guy bottomed out in Pam Beesly’s tight, wet cunt. Pam whimpered at the sensation of feeling so full and looked up into the guy’s face.

The guy had a look of immense pleasure on his face as he leered down at the sexy white slut that he was currently fucking. She was a little older than the usual girls he went for, but there was something about her body and her demeanor that made him want to pound the shit out of her. The fact that she asked for it to be rough had only turned him on even more. Added to the fact that the guy had noticed her engagement ring and the picture of her with whatever loser she was cheating on sitting on her night stand made this his favorite piece of ass he had gotten in a while.

Jim had a firm grip on his dick as he watched the love of his life, the innocent, shy, mousy Pamela Morgan Beesly, get penetrated by a black stranger’s cock that put his to shame. He had a strange mix of nerves and excitement. The shivers running through his shoulders and the pit that was settled somewhere between his gut and chest were both a signal of the extreme taboo fantasy that he was getting to indulge thanks to his future wife to be. A cold sweat was spreading across his skin and he could hardly keep still. At this rate, it would only take a few hard strokes for him to cover his computer monitor in his cum.

Once the guy was buried to the hilt in Pam, he did not immediately begin to fuck her. Instead, he just held his cock deep inside her and looked down at her pleading face.

“You want me to start fucking you bitch?” the guy spat at Pam.

Pam bit her lower lip and nodded her head slowly while looking up with her wide, green eyes.

“Please…” she muttered.

“Well if you want me to, then let me see you play with those tits of yours,” the guy said with a laugh at his power over the white girl beneath him.

Pam immediately complied with the command and brought her delicate, manicured hands up to her impressive breasts. Playing with her own tits was nothing new to Pam as she often did it while Jim fucked her. The engaged art student began to fondle and squeeze her breasts hoping that the random stranger currently filling her up would start to fuck her. She rolled her pink nipples in between her fingers right on the threshold of pressure that separate pleasure from pain.

Pam couldn’t resist letting out a low whimper at the sensations currently flooding her body.

“Damn that’s hot girl,” the guy said. “I ain’t gonna start fucking you until I see one of those tits in your mouth.”

Pam’s eyes flashed back to the guy’s face. She couldn’t believe what he had just told her to do. It had never even occurred to her to try and suck on one of her own tits before. However, all it took was one twitch of the guy’s dick inside of her to get her to comply.

The usually timid receptionist craned her neck forward slowly as she used her left hand to bring push her left breast towards her lips. Pam’s breasts were large enough for her to reach and the next second her full lips closed around her own nipple. The sensation was a little strange to Pam at first, but the pleasure her own lips and tongue were giving her quickly overwhelmed any strangeness. Never in a million years did Pam think she would be getting fucked in her dorm room by a random black stranger while her fiancé watched via webcam and she sucked on her own tits.

Jim could hardly believe how naughty Pam was being for this complete stranger she had found. It was making him harder than he could ever remember being. He didn’t really want to think about exactly why watching Pam get used by a stranger was such a turn on to him. There would be time for that later. Right now, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from watching Pam.

When the guy noticed that Pam was lost in the sensation of sucking on her own tit and wasn’t paying as much attention to him, he knew it was time to start fucking the tight, wet cunt currently enveloping his cock. With no warning whatsoever, the guy quickly pulled almost the entire length of his rod out of Pam and just as quickly thrust it back in.

“Ahhh…MMMMM…Oh God!” Pam moaned out at the thrust as her own tit fell from her lips now glistening with saliva. She thrust her own hips up to try and take even more of the strange dick that had finally started fucking her and dropped her hands to the bed in an attempt to brace herself.

The guy continued to roughly pound into Pam without slowing down for a second. It wasn’t long until he felt Pam wrap her smooth legs around his back attempting to pull him even harder into her cunt. 

“You can really take a pounding for a stupid white bitch,” the guy said in between thrusts.

Pam just continued to moan and whimper in response as she got fucked harder than she had ever been before in her life. 

After a few more thrusts, the guy used one of his hands to roughly grab Pam’s tits that were bouncing up and down wildly as she got fucked and pulled another loud moan out of Pam. After groping and squeezing each tit, the guy let his hand roam up Pam’s milky white chest and up to her neck. His large hand slowly closed around Pam’s throat and lightly applied pressure.

Pam’s eyes flew open at the sensation of being lightly choked, but she couldn’t do anything except continue to endure the rough fucking she was still currently receiving. She didn’t have to worry about being chocked for long as the guy soon released her neck. 

After letting go of Pam’s neck, the guy adjusted himself to drop one foot onto the floor. He transferred some of his weight to that leg and used his arms to grab Pam underneath her back and began to pull her upwards while remaining buried in her pussy. Pam instinctively wrapped her arms around the guy’s back and neck and gripped his back with her legs even more tightly as the guy picked her up. The new position caused the dick inside of her to hit a little bit deeper inside of her and Pam groaned at the feeling.

The guy palmed Pam’s ass as he supported her weight and was surprised once again at just how plump it was for a white girl. The guy took the couple of steps it took to reach the wall of the dorm room and pushed Pam’s back against it making sure to do it hard enough to push some of the air from her lungs. His dick twitched once again at the tiny little whimper Pam made after being pushed against the wall and he resumed his thrusting once again.

Pam had never had a guy pick her up like she weighed nothing at all and certainly had never been fucked up against a wall before, but she wasn’t complaining. There was something about being used so completely while Jim could only watch that was really turning her on. She had always had a submissive side and absolutely loved this degrading feeling of being used by another man.

It was right when that thought entered her mind that Pam had her first orgasm. It was one of the largest she could ever remember having and certainly was bigger than any Jim had ever given her.

“Oh God…I’m cumming!!!” Pam screamed out without even caring who might have heard her. She followed that up with a series of incomprehensible and constant moans and whimpers as she continued to be pounded through her orgasm.

After he finally came down from the last waves of pleasure caused by that first orgasm, Pam’s strength was sapped from her body. The extra weight of Pam’s now partially limp body became too much for the guy fucking her so he quickly turned around and dumped Pam back onto her bed. It was the first time his cock had been outside of Pam since he first penetrated her, but he still had some stamina left before shooting his load.

Pam just lay on the bed trying to catch her breath a bit when she felt hands on her hips encouraging her to roll over. She knew that meant it was time for her to be fucked doggy style and she didn’t mind that at all. 

The curvy engaged woman rolled over onto her knees and presented her ass to her current lover. Her arms were still too weak to hold her up in the normal doggy position, but she had no problem at all getting into an ass up face down position. The guy behind her almost couldn’t tear his eyes from the plump, heart shaped white ass in front of him, but the promise of the tight cunt of this slutty white whore wrapped around his cock again forced him forward.

Pam cried out again as she was penetrated from yet another new angle. 

“That’s right bitch,” the guy sneered. “You like being treated like a fuck toy don’t you.”

The guy didn’t expect an answer, but Pam surprised him, and Jim, by speaking up.

“I love it,” Pam moaned out. “I’m just a dumb cock sleeve for your big black cock.”

It was at that moment that Jim finally couldn’t hold back any longer and began to shoot long ropes of jizz all across his computer, desk, floor and stomach. He had never come that hard or shot that big of a load in his life and he was so turned on by watching and listening to Pam be so utterly degraded that his dick was still rock hard.

“That’s right bitch,” the guy said and gave a hearty slap to Pam’s round ass that had the perfect combination of just enough size to be sexy while also being toned at the same time.

The slap caused Pam to yelp out in surprise. She couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of her mouth and how much they turned her on. As the guy continued to rail into Pam from behind with her face in the mattress, punctuating his thrusts with random spanks to Pam’s ass, he decided that he wanted to see this slut with her back arched like a bitch in heat.

He leaned forward and wrapped a hand in Pam’s carefully straightened auburn hair. Once he had a good grip, he roughly pulled back bringing Pam’s upper body off the bed and causing her to let out another gasp and moan of pain and pleasure. She had never been fucked from behind so hard and was loving every second of it. She had been reduced to nothing more than an incoherent fuck toy for a random stranger. Her mind was so scrambled from everything she was experiencing that she couldn’t even be bothered to think about Jim watching anymore. This was now about her enjoying being used for herself.

As the guy looked down at the curvy white girl that had picked him up at the bar earlier, he knew that he didn’t have much time left before he was going to need to come. As he focused on other things to delay the inevitable, he came up with an idea to put the finishing touches on his complete degradation of Pam and her pathetic fiancé who she was cheating on and couldn’t wait to put it into action.

For her part, Pam used the remaining strength in her arms to reach underneath herself and start to roughly play with her clit while letting out a steady stream of moans.

“Oh…oh…mmmmm...ah!” Pam moaned as she neared orgasm once again.

Using the last of his strength and endurance, the guy sped up his thrusts, tightened his grip on Pam’s hair and delivered several more slaps to the reddening heart shaped ass in front of him. After a few more pumps, he felt the tight cunt of Pam Beesly squeeze his cock again as she was pushed over the edge to orgasm once again.

“Unnnh….YES…fuck my pussy,” Pam yelled. “I’M CUMMING….ahhhhh!”

The guy was close to exploding himself and Pam’s current orgasm was making it hard for him to hold on. He quickly pulled his cock from the pussy it was nestled in and released his grip on her hair which caused Pam to slump onto the bed in bliss and whimper at the powerful sensations still coursing through her beautiful body.

She wasn’t even aware of what the guy she was letting use her like a piece of trash was currently doing. However, that quickly changed as she felt him grip her hips once again and pull her from the bed.

“On your knees you fucking slut,” the guy commanded.

Pam slowly dragged herself into position and finally looked up at the guy again. The object she saw in his hand immediately made her stomach drop and her heart rate to accelerate once again. The guy was holding the framed picture of Jim and her that she kept on her nightstand.

“Wha…what are you doing?” Pam meekly questioned. 

“Shut the fuck up and hold this by your face bitch,” the guy said while shoving the frame into Pam’s hand.

“Either you are cheating on the little pussy ass bitch in that picture or he knows you are fucking around,” the guy told a shocked Pam while he began to stroke his own cock as fast as he could. “And now I’m gonna come all over that picture and your face you engaged whore.”

Pam opened her mouth in shock and couldn’t even formulate a response. Now that she was coming down from her latest orgasm, the reality of the situation was washing back over her. Was Jim still watching? Did she go too far?

Pam’s mind was racing as she held the framed picture of herself and the supposed love of her life waiting to have it, and her pretty face, drenched in cum from the big black dick she had used to fulfill Jim’s fantasy.

The guy standing over Pam finally reached his breaking point and took careful aim with his dick. He started to shoot long ropes of jizz directly onto the picture. Pam’s favorite picture of herself and her fiancé was soon drenched in sticky cum. A few splashes had even landed on her face making her look even more the part of a completely used fuck toy.

The guy was groaning as he urged the last few drops of cum from his spasming cock before wiping the tip on a section of Pam’s hair. Pam thought that her fuck session was finally over until she heard the guy speak again.

“Now lick it off,” the guy said in a low, aggressive tone.

Pam’s eyes shot to the guy’s above her in disbelief. Despite the war going on in her mind, she was still in a post sex haze that made her remain obedient to the guy she had chosen to fuck her. Pam slowly leaned her cum-splashed face towards the picture and stuck her pink tongue out towards it.

“Keep your eyes open skank,” the guy said and Pam simply did as she was told.

She looked straight at the picture in her hands and began to use her tongue to collect the spunk off of the image. Her tongue ran over her own body and the smiling face of her fiancé as her wet tongue did its job. Pam didn’t really mind the taste of cum and the kinky nature of her current act was turning her on again as she got lost in the task.

“Up here slut,” the guy said and Pam glanced up towards him with her cum-covered tongue on full display. Her eyes opened wider as she saw him pointing his cell phone towards her and watched the flash go off as she was in mid lick.

Having her picture taken in such a depraved act got rid of the last of Pam’s enjoyment of the night. The true reality of what had taken place tonight, and how it would affect her and Jim, really hit Pam hard. She could only hope that he had enjoyed everything she did while watching from his bedroom back in Scranton.

While Pam finished swallowed the cum that had collected on her tongue and pondered everything, the guy quickly redressed and was already headed towards the door.

“If you ever want to cuck that guy of yours again, just shoot me a text…slut,” the guy said right before Pam’s dorm room door clicked shut.

Pam gently placed the now clean picture back on its place on her nightstand while grabbing a tissue from the box nearby and cleaning the last remnants of cum from her face. She was putting off talking to Jim via the webcam for a few extra minutes as she collected her thoughts. Pam pulled on a fresh pair of panties and pulled an old t-shirt over her head before finally taking a seat at her desk.

Pam tapped her space bar to bring her screen back to life and was relieved to see Jim furiously jacking off his cock before shooting off for the last time that night while shouting Pam’s name to his bedroom walls.

Pam just got a sly smirk on her expressive face as she watched Jim begin to catch his breath.

“I see someone enjoyed themselves,” Pam said as her smirk grew into a grin.

Jim just looked back at his recently fucked fiancé and made the face he usually reserved for the documentary cameras. Both Pam and Jim knew this was the start of what would be a very interesting, and open, marriage.


End file.
